Since polyamide resins as one type of engineering plastic have mechanical strength, wear resistance, thermal resistance, chemical resistance, electrical insulation, arc resistance, and the like, they are used in a variety of applications such as vehicles, electric and electronic components, industrial materials, and the like.
In particular, when used in electric and electronic components, flame retardancy thereof to prevent fire is considered an important property.
Since polyamide resins do not have any inherent flame retardancy, halogen compounds or halogen-free compounds are added thereto or copolymerized therewith, or inorganic compounds or metal hydroxides are added thereto, to provide flame retardancy.
Glass fiber reinforced polyamide materials with a halogen-based flame retardant to improve the flame retardancy must secure appearance characteristics when applied to electric and electronic components. However, when a large amount of flame retardant is used to achieve flame retardancy, flame retardant characteristics may be obtained but gas smudges on a surface may be formed. In addition, mechanical properties such as tensile characteristics and the like are deteriorated, thereby causing a variety of limitations. Therefore, there is an urgent need for development of a halogen-based flame retardant glass fiber reinforced polyamide resin composition to resolve the problems.